<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smile for the camera by katrielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625206">smile for the camera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrielle/pseuds/katrielle'>katrielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Choking, Established Relationship, Implied S/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Unsafe Sex, if i need to tag that...., im sorry! JKFDJK, light humiliation kink?, very obvious d/s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrielle/pseuds/katrielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Kazunari's idea to film themselves having sex. He had seemed really into it, and Misumi didn't mind the thought.<br/>(It sounded thrilling, actually.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smile for the camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im . late but happy birthday kazunari !<br/>follow me on twitter @lastspecter &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure it’s okay, Sumi? Like, you’re <em>sure </em>you’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Mhm!” Misumi nods, fingers idly running through blonde hair. “It sounds like fun~.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to show your face. I said that already, right?” Kazunari’s fiddling with the hem of his shirt, now, his palms sweaty. “It can just be me. It’s usually like that, y’know? So you don’t have to—”</p>
<p>“Kazu.” Misumi stops his hand, letting it rest on Kazunari’s head.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I’m excited~.” Misumi’s eyes sparkle. “I want e~veryone to see who Kazu belongs to… so don’t worry about it so much~.”</p>
<p>Kazunari’s face gets hot, and he tucks a few strands of hair behind his ear. “I-I’ll get the camera then, ‘kay? Hold on a second.”</p>
<p>Misumi nods again and retracts his hand, but otherwise stays silent as Kazunari shuffles off of their shared bed.</p>
<p>It was Kazunari’s idea to film themselves having sex. He had seemed really into it, and Misumi didn’t mind the thought of being able to see some of his fiancé’s expressions that he otherwise wouldn’t be able to.</p>
<p>He lets his eyes linger on the blonde as he sets up the camera. It’s nice, although somewhat surprising, to see him so focused on something that doesn’t pertain to his artwork, and Misumi can’t help but feel somewhat flattered. It makes him feel warm, even.</p>
<p>“Aaaand done~!” Kazunari chirps, making Misumi smile up at him. “Ready?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Misumi holds his arms out, and Kazunari happily leaps back onto the bed and into his embrace. </p>
<p>“Didn’t turn it on yet,” he murmurs, nuzzling his face into the crook of Misumi’s neck. “Should I?”</p>
<p>“Whenever Kazu wants to, we can start… I don’t mi~nd!”</p>
<p>“Then… can we kiss for a little first?”</p>
<p>Misumi gently takes Kazunari’s chin between his thumb and his pointer finger, and the blonde instantly melts. They both lean in, silently, until their lips touch.</p>
<p>Kazunari wraps his arms around his fiancé’s neck almost instantly. He tries to get closer, shuddering when Misumi’s ice-cold hands find their way under his shirt and onto his waist.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should have started filming already,” Misumi teases as they break apart, leaving barely any space between them.</p>
<p>Kazunari smiles against damp lips. “Yeah… maybe. Kissing’s hot, anyway, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Misumi just shrugs and pulls away slightly. “I think so, but Kazu knows more about dirty stuff than I do…”</p>
<p>“Don’t say it like that~!” The blonde whines, a pout on his lips. He then pauses, as if thinking over his options. “...I’ll go turn it on, ‘kay?”</p>
<p>“Ka~ay,” Misumi sings, a smile plastered onto his face.</p>
<p>Kazunari quickly gets up, scrambling to turn the camera on. When he sees the little red light in the corner of the display, he smiles over at Misumi, who smiles back with the same amount of care. Misumi seems ridiculously calm, especially compared to Kazunari, who’s almost shaking with anticipation.</p>
<p>“Ka~zu,” Misumi hums, “c’mon~.” </p>
<p>It’s still that sweet, upbeat voice of his, but it makes Kazunari even more nervous. He immediately obeys, almost running back over and climbing much too quickly onto the mattress.</p>
<p>“Kazu’s so cute,” Misumi coos as Kazunari climbs into his arms. He pauses when the blonde sits in his lap facing him, which makes Kazunari panic for a second.</p>
<p>Misumi reads him like a book, giving him a gentle smile and a pat on the head to signal that <em>he’s fine, he didn’t do anything, he’s a good boy</em>. Kazunari smiles in response.</p>
<p>“I was just thinking,” Misumi smiles, but there’s a glint in his eyes. “Kazu should face the camera, don’t you think~? That way, you can show e~veryone how pretty you look~.”</p>
<p>Kazunari lets out a shaky breath, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he whispers, because there’s no way he’s going to disobey. He knows Misumi too well: it’s an order, not a suggestion.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Misumi says, giving Kazunari a gentle kiss before helping him turn around. It’s not as awkward as Kazunari thought it would be, which he’s sure he has Misumi to thank for.</p>
<p>Misumi’s hands immediately begin to travel up and down Kazunari’s frame. His touch is lighter than usual, using mainly his fingertips. It’s just stimulating enough to make Kazunari whimper, and he can almost feel Misumi smiling behind him.</p>
<p>“I’ve barely touched you,” Misumi teases. “Is Kazu rea~lly that sensitive today~?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kazunari manages to choke out. He feels his breath hitch as his fiancé begins to kiss and suck at his neck, bucking his hips very slightly in response. It’s a subconscious response, he knows: the light touches are driving him insane, and as much as he wants to sit still and be good, he <em>can’t.</em></p>
<p>“Eager,” Misumi murmurs, and Kazunari feels him smiling against his skin.</p>
<p>“<em>Sumi</em>,” Kazunari whines back in a weak form of protest. He finds his eyes wandering over to the camera, and once they meet with the lens, he squeezes them shut. <em>Embarrassing.</em></p>
<p>Misumi finally snakes his hands under Kazunari’s shirt, the ice-cold touch making the blonde shudder once again. He wants it off. Hell, he wants everything off. But Misumi likes to tease, and Kazunari isn’t going to try to rush him. It’s too risky.</p>
<p>Misumi runs his fingertips up Kazunari’s stomach and over his ribs. His movements are slow and light, and it’s driving Kazunari crazy. He squirms slightly in Misumi’s arms.</p>
<p>“Kazu’s getting worked up,” Misumi notes, beginning to press gentle kisses to Kazunari’s neck again.</p>
<p>Kazunari hums, not trusting his voice. It’s almost pathetic how he can become so needy with only the slightest of touches: he supposes it’s Misumi that makes him feel this way. There’s really no other explanation he can think of.</p>
<p>“<em>Do you want me to touch you more</em>?”</p>
<p>Kazunari gasps. <em>There it is. </em>That strong, deep voice that makes Kazunari go absolutely insane. It’s hot, <em>so hot</em>, and Misumi knows damn well how weak it makes him.</p>
<p>“Please,” he finally whimpers, “<em>please</em> touch me… I need you, Sumi…”</p>
<p>The whines slipping from Kazunari’s lips spur Misumi into action, finally lifting Kazunari’s shirt and throwing it to the side. His hands move to Kazunari’s waist, and he gives a slight squeeze just to see the response.</p>
<p>Kazunari reacts just how Misumi had hoped he would: a short squeak accompanied by a slight jolt and another buck of the hips. Misumi doesn’t respond, though: he decides to trail his hands up Kazunari’s sides instead.</p>
<p>It’s not long until Misumi slides his hands slowly, carefully onto Kazunari’s chest, in a motion that Kazunari would almost describe as sensual. Misumi applies just the right amount of pressure—it’s not <em>too </em>light, but it leaves Kazunari wanting more. So,<em> so </em>much more.</p>
<p>Kazunari’s head lolls back, finding a resting place on Misumi’s shoulder. He wants to relax as Misumi touches him, and he’s sure Misumi would let him, but at the same time…</p>
<p>His breath hitches as Misumi’s thumbs flit over his nipples. His back arches the slightest bit, and Misumi takes that as a sign to keep going.</p>
<p>“You like that, don’t you, Kazu~?” Misumi murmurs, and Kazunari can only let out a choked “yes” in response.</p>
<p>Misumi just hums and repeats the action. It’s driving Kazunari <em>crazy</em>, but all he can do is try not to squirm too much. </p>
<p>“<em>Sumi</em>,” Kazunari whines again after Misumi does it a third time, and he grinds down on Misumi’s lap. “Please, I… I can’t…”</p>
<p>Misumi finally decides that <em>alright, I’ll give Kazu what he wants</em>, and moves his hands down to the button on Kazunari’s jeans. </p>
<p>Kazunari starts repeating ‘<em>please</em>’ over and over, as if he’ll <em>die </em>if he stops. It’s a chant, almost, and Misumi finds himself smiling. <em>Kazu’s so cute</em>.</p>
<p>As soon as Misumi starts unzipping his pants, Kazunari lifts his hips to give his fiancé the ability to slip them off. Misumi manages to get his boxers off, too, and Kazunari has never felt more grateful.</p>
<p>Kazunari sucks a breath in through his teeth as cold air hits his cock, and he looks down just to see he’s already half-hard. He’s sure Misumi doesn’t mind, but… it’s embarrassing.</p>
<p>“Ka~zu,” Misumi purrs, reaching down and pressing his thumb gently on the tip of Kazunari’s cock. He stays silent afterwards, relishing in Kazunari’s soft moans.</p>
<p>“I’m going to touch you some more,” Misumi murmurs, wrapping his hand around Kazunari’s shaft. “You won’t cum yet, will you?”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>,” Kazunari quickly responds. There’s no way he’ll cum so quickly. <em>No way.</em></p>
<p> Misumi stays silent as he begins to stroke.</p>
<p>It’s good, <em>so </em>good. Kazunari tries to stifle a moan: he’s been too loud today. He knows Misumi doesn’t mind, he probably <em>wants </em>to hear his whines, but it still feels like too much.</p>
<p>“Let me hear you,” Misumi whispers, just like Kazunari had the feeling he would. “Your moans are so, <em>sooo </em>pretty, Kazu.” He tightens his grip on Kazunari’s length.</p>
<p>Kazunari’s back arches and he lets out a moan, <em>loudly </em>this time. It’s getting harder and harder to hold himself back. He wants to cry, beg for Misumi to fuck him, but he won’t. <em>He’ll be good today.</em></p>
<p> Misumi must be able to tell. After a few more strokes, he lets go.</p>
<p>“Hands and knees,” he orders. “Be good for me, oka~y?”</p>
<p>Kazunari quickly obeys, scrambling to get in the position Misumi wanted him in. <em>Face down, ass up</em>. It’s quick and easy to make the transition, and even though the act is simple, Kazunari finds himself a little proud.</p>
<p>“You’re so good,” Misumi coos. “Such a good boy.”</p>
<p>Kazunari lets out a soft hum in response.</p>
<p>He’s startled, though, when he hears the soft <em>pop </em>of a cap—one that he recognises as their bottle of lube—from where he can only assume Misumi is sitting. He can’t tell if time is moving too fast and he keeps getting caught up in the moment, or if Misumi had just been readily prepared. He doesn’t know if he wants to tell, either.</p>
<p>Behind him, Misumi coats his fingers with the lubricant, and the <em>click </em>of the cap closing again makes Kazunari wiggle his hips slightly in anticipation. He can’t take it any longer. He’s too hard, <em>especially </em>considering the amount he’s actually been touched, and it’s getting to be unbearable.</p>
<p>He looks up slightly just to see the camera lens looking back down at him, and he averts his eyes. It’s embarrassing, but a good embarrassing… he thinks. It’s hard to really tell.</p>
<p>Kazunari jumps slightly when he feels one of Misumi’s hands on the small of his back. He had been too lost in thought to realize how close Misumi is, now, and he’s filled with excitement. <em>Finally, finally he’ll get what he wants.</em></p>
<p>Misumi traces one of his fingers around Kazunari’s entrance, the lube leaving a damp, sticky trail. Not that Kazunari really minds, though.</p>
<p>All of a sudden there’s <em>two </em>fingers prodding at his hole, and it makes Kazunari gasp. <em>There’s no way. There’s no way he’s seriously…!!</em></p>
<p>“Sumi,” he gasps, “h-hold on. You haven’t— s-start with one, <em>please</em>…!</p>
<p>Kazunari’s pleas are ignored, and Misumi pushes two fingers inside of him.</p>
<p>The stretch burns a little bit, but it’s not as bad as Kazunari thought it would be. Misumi starts rubbing his back with his free hand, too, which is comforting. Somehow, Kazunari feels like it makes it hurt less.</p>
<p>“Kazu,” Misumi hums as Kazunari’s head falls forward, “lift your head~. I want the camera to see a~ll the pretty faces you make~.”</p>
<p>Kazunari obeys, shakily lifting his head. He’s already so, so embarrassed, but he’s too needy to resist the order.</p>
<p>He lets out a moan as Misumi slowly begins to move his fingers in and out, gripping the sheets underneath him tight. The burn gets more and more manageable by the second, but as that fades, the <em>pleasure </em>starts to set in. <em>Oh, God</em>. There’s <em>no way </em>he’s going to let himself cum this early.</p>
<p>Kazunari must be shaking by this point, because Misumi stops. He runs his free hand up and down Kazunari’s spine, which makes him feel… good. Loved. Cared for.</p>
<p>“Kazu,” Misumi murmurs, concern lacing his voice. “Are you okay? Do you need to take a break?”</p>
<p>“Mm-mm.” Kazunari shakes his head. “I’m okay, Sumi. Promise. Feels… really good.” He bucks his hips back slightly. <em>Please keep moving.</em></p>
<p>“Okay,” Misumi hums, and pushes his fingers in again.</p>
<p>Kazunari lets out a whimper. He wants to let his head hang down, bury his face into the mattress, but he has to keep himself steady. <em>He’ll be good. He’ll be good. He’ll be good.</em></p>
<p>“Ka~zu,” Misumi sings again, stopping his fingers knuckle-deep inside his fiancé.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah…?” Kazunari’s voice shakes.</p>
<p>“Be good for me, oka~y?”</p>
<p>Kazunari whimpers again, his grip on the sheets tightening.</p>
<p>Misumi starts to scissor his fingers, making Kazunari throw his head back with a whine. Misumi takes advantage of the opportunity and grabs a fistful of blonde hair, yanking it back.</p>
<p>Kazunari groans. He wants to touch himself so, <em>so </em>badly, but Misumi hasn’t given him permission, and he doesn’t want to ask. Yet, at least. </p>
<p>“Kazu’s so~o good for me,” Misumi praises, pulling Kazunari’s hair again. This time, he’s pulled up so Misumi’s lips are brushing his ear. “You’re my good boy. <em>Aren’t you</em>?”</p>
<p>It’s <em>that </em>voice again, and the question is assisted by Misumi spreading his fingers further apart. It makes Kazunari let out another moan, louder this time, and he feels his own dick twitch.</p>
<p>“<em>I am</em>,” he whimpers, “I-I’m Sumi’s…” he trails off, letting out a couple soft sobs.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re my what</em>?” Misumi tugs harder at Kazunari’s hair.</p>
<p>“…Sumi’s good boy,” Kazunari chokes out, his face feeling especially hot. It’s hard to say, even if he <em>does </em>like hearing it.</p>
<p>Misumi hums happily, content with the response. He lets go of Kazunari’s hair, very gently ruffling it before dropping his hand again.</p>
<p>Kazunari drops with it, his chest hitting the mattress.</p>
<p>“Arere~? Kazu’s already this tired~? I’ve barely even stretched you out~.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m not,” Kazunari says, his voice soft. “K-keep going… please…”</p>
<p>“If that’s what Kazu wa~nts,” Misumi smiles, and almost immediately adds a third finger.</p>
<p>Kazunari curses, throwing his head forward. It hits the mattress hard, which immediately concerns Misumi. He leans over and presses a kiss to his shoulder, hands gently rubbing his sides.</p>
<p>“Ka~zu,” he murmurs, “are you okay~?”</p>
<p>Kazunari hums. He’s alright, really, it’s just…</p>
<p>            He wants to be fucked. <em>So, so badly</em>. It’s driving him insane.</p>
<p>“…We’re still filming, you know~,” Misumi says, once he’s confident that Kazunari is really fine. “I think there should be more shots of your pretty face~.”</p>
<p>Kazunari lifts his head up in response, propping himself up on his elbows and resting his head in his hands. He slowly, hesitantly looks up at the camera. <em>Anything for Misumi.</em></p>
<p>One of Misumi’s hands finds its way to Kazunari’s neck, pressing just above his collarbone. It’s nothing Misumi hasn’t done before: no, it’s something he does quite often. Kazunari <em>loves </em>it, but… the squeeze is much, <em>much </em>gentler than normal. </p>
<p>            And Kazunari absolutely does <em>not</em> trust like that.</p>
<p>“Sumi,” he whispers, averting his eyes from the lens. “A-are you—”</p>
<p>“<em>Be patient</em>.”</p>
<p>Kazunari swallows.</p>
<p>“That’s my good boy~.” Misumi’s voice is light and airy again, and he sounds just as happy as ever. He slowly, carefully curls his fingers inside his fiancé, who lets out a squeak in response.</p>
<p>The grip on Kazunari’s neck tightens.</p>
<p>Kazunari’s breath hitches. He already knew in the back of his mind that Misumi wanted to do something like this, but… <em>ah</em>.</p>
<p>“Do you think you’re ready~?” Misumi curls his fingers again.</p>
<p>“M-Mhm.” Kazunari nods. He wants to beg, to tell Misumi that he’s <em>been </em>ready, he <em>needs </em>Misumi inside him, but he won’t. <em>Not today</em>, he reminds himself for what feels like the hundredth time.</p>
<p>“Oka~y, I’ll give Kazu what he wants, then.” Misumi removes both of his hands and sits back up.</p>
<p>It’s not long until Kazunari hears the soft fluttering of fabric being thrown onto the ground and the <em>pop </em>of the lubricant cap again. He lets out a sigh of relief. <em>Finally</em>. He lets his head fall temporarily, his eyes shutting. Every time he feels Misumi shift behind him, his head spins in anticipation. </p>
<p>“Ka~zu,” Misumi hums after a minute, lining his own cock up with Kazunari’s entrance.</p>
<p>“<em>I need you, Sumi</em>,” Kazunari interrupts, “so please… <em>please</em>…”</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Misumi starts to push in. The stretch feels good to Kazunari, <em>too</em> good, and he has to physically stop himself from rolling his hips back. Misumi’s <em>big</em>, and Kazunari can feel himself clenching around his length.</p>
<p>“Kazu’s so tight,” Misumi says. “Squeezing me so ni~cely.” He punctuates the sentence with a giggle, which makes Kazunari’s head spin. </p>
<p>Unconsciously, his muscles clench tighter. It’s good, <em>so good</em>, and oh, he’s <em>missed </em>this feeling. In the back of his mind, Kazunari knows it hasn’t been too long, but it feels like it’s been forever.</p>
<p>“Sumi,” Kazunari chokes, impatient. “<em>Hurry</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Kazu</em>,” Misumi growls, going still. <em>It’s a warning.</em></p>
<p>Kazunari shuts his mouth.</p>
<p>Misumi hums in content. <em>Kazu’s so good. </em></p>
<p>Feeling his fiancé shaking beneath him, Misumi decides to thrust the rest of his length inside. Hearing the first loud slap of their skin hitting each other is refreshing, almost, so Misumi pulls back out and does it again. And again. And again.</p>
<p>With every thrust, Kazunari moans, and his nails dig deeper into the sheets already bunched up into his palms. He lets his face sink into the mattress, his body too weak to hold his head up. He feels his mind going blank already, his focus solely on Misumi’s cock making him feel <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>“Kazu sounds happy~,” Misumi purrs. He grins as he grabs both of Kazunari’s arms, pinning them both behind his back by his wrists. </p>
<p>Kazunari lets out another whine. He bucks his hips back, which makes Misumi’s grip tighten in turn.</p>
<p>“You were just being so good~,” he pouts, clicking his tongue. “Kazu isn’t going to do something he’ll regre~t, now, is he~?”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>,” Kazunari manages to say, his voice cracking. “I-I’ll be good.”</p>
<p>He feels his cock throb. <em>Oh, God</em>.</p>
<p>Misumi yanks Kazunari’s head up by his hair. “Show everyone how pretty you are, then~.”</p>
<p>“<em>Wait</em>,” Kazunari chokes out, soft sobs escaping his lips. “Sumi, I—”</p>
<p>“I thought Kazu was going to be good~?” Misumi punctuates the question with an especially hard thrust.</p>
<p>Kazunari gasps wetly, half-lidded eyes fixed on the camera lens. He can barely make out his reflection, but it still feels humiliating.</p>
<p>…He likes it, though, somehow.</p>
<p>“Sumi,” he whimpers again, “I need… <em>please</em>, I…”</p>
<p>Misumi gives Kazunari’s hair another tug. “Use your words, Kazu~.”</p>
<p>“F-fuck me <em>harder</em>,” Kazunari groans, squirming in Misumi’s grasp. “Please, <em>please</em>, Sumi, I can’t… I-I can’t take it anymore…”</p>
<p>Misumi hums and lets go of Kazunari’s wrists, wrapping his now-free hand around the blonde’s neck once more.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” He whispers into Kazunari’s ear, his voice gentle. “Can you breathe?”</p>
<p>Kazunari nods. “Y-yeah. ‘M good.”</p>
<p>Misumi presses a soft kiss behind Kazunari’s ear before he rolls his hips. Kazunari twitches and groans, his head falling.</p>
<p>Misumi squeezes his neck. “<em>Look up</em>.”</p>
<p>“I can’t, I-I <em>can’t</em>—”</p>
<p>Misumi squeezes harder. “<em>Kazu</em>.”</p>
<p>Kazunari splutters and gasps for air, his head shooting up. As soon as his eyes meet the camera, he squeezes them shut. He doesn’t want to know what he looks like right now.</p>
<p>“Kazu’s so pretty,” Misumi murmurs, as if he can read Kazunari’s mind.  “You’re so good for me. You’re doing so well.”</p>
<p>Kazunari lets out a whimper. He’s struggling to breathe, but Misumi’s hands around his neck feel good—<em>too </em>good—and he can’t bring himself to give the signal to stop.</p>
<p>Misumi stops anyway, though, moving his hands to Kazunari’s waist. Kazunari coughs and pants, making Misumi stop his movements temporarily.</p>
<p>“K-keep going,” Kazunari whines, rolling his hips. “<em>Please</em>, Sumi.”</p>
<p>Misumi pauses. “Can I kiss Kazu first?”</p>
<p>Kazunari turns his head around. “Y-yeah. That… <em>yes</em>.”</p>
<p>Misumi gently pulls him up, his hands travelling up the blonde’s waist. He takes a moment to admire his fiancé: his cheeks are red, his eyes half-lidded and teary… his lips are visibly wet, too, with a trail of saliva running down his chin. Misumi could stare at him forever.</p>
<p>“You’re so pretty,” Misumi says again, a soft smile on his lips. “Does anything hurt?”</p>
<p>Kazunari shakes his head slightly. “I’m good… promise. Just gotta’... breathe for a sec’.”</p>
<p>“‘Kay,” Misumi grins, and presses a soft kiss to Kazunari’s cheek. “Does Kazu wanna’ rest for a little bit, then?”</p>
<p>“Mm-mm. Keep going… please.” Kazunari leans in and kisses Misumi’s lips just as gently, and as soon as Misumi returns the kiss, Kazunari feels his heart throb.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s so, so in love.</em>
</p>
<p>“Keep going,” he whispers after a few moments. “I-I need more.”</p>
<p>Misumi giggles, his hands sliding back down to Kazunari’s waist. “You can lie back down then, if you want.” He gently rubs the pads of his thumbs back and forth on his lover’s skin. “I’ll take care of you, Kazu.”</p>
<p>Kazunari lets himself fall, his head and chest not-so-elegantly hitting the mattress as Misumi resumes his thrusts. He shifts a little and hits <em>that </em>spot, making Kazunari jolt and let out a loud moan in response.</p>
<p>“<em>Sumi</em>,” he chokes, “Sumi, <em>please—</em>!”</p>
<p>“Mm?” Misumi smirks. “Kazu, what do you want?”</p>
<p>“D-don’t… <em>please</em>, don’t make me…”</p>
<p>Misumi hums, deciding to let Kazunari off the hook for now. His thrusts grow faster, his thoughts focused solely on pleasing his fiancé. </p>
<p>Kazunari looks so pretty, his mind completely lost to pleasure. Moans continuously slip from between his lips, and Misumi just wants to hear more.</p>
<p>Sweat glues blonde hair to the side of his face, and Misumi gently pushes some of it behind his ear. <em>Kazu’s so pretty</em>, Misumi thinks to himself again. <em>I’m so lucky.</em></p>
<p>The side of Kazunari’s face pushes further into the mattress, and he barely registers the pool of saliva on satin sheets when his cheek digs into it. At the same time, though, the slight chill doesn’t bother him. It makes his head spin, instead: <em>how long have they been…?</em></p>
<p>“Kazu,” Misumi purrs, the slapping of skin growing louder. “Does it feel good?”</p>
<p>Kazunari can only let out a moan in response, accompanied by some incomprehensible mumbles. It’s good. <em>Too good</em>. He can’t last much longer.</p>
<p>“Sumi,” Kazunari manages to gasp after a moment, his cock feeling heavy between his legs. “‘M close…”</p>
<p>Misumi hums. “Re~ally?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. I… please, <em>please</em>, I needa’…”</p>
<p>“Do you think you deserve it~?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I-I’ve been good, <em>please</em>, Sumi, <em>please</em>…”</p>
<p>Misumi only lifts Kazunari’s head up by his chin, so he’s looking straight at the lens.</p>
<p>“…Cum for me, Kazu,” he whispers into the blonde’s ear, “and <em>smile for the camera.</em>”</p>
<p>The words send Kazunari over the edge. He cums with a choked “<em>Sumi</em>”, his cock twitching as he spills onto the sheets.</p>
<p>“Such a good boy,” Misumi repeats, pressing soft kisses on the nape of Kazunari’s neck. “You’re so good for me. Always so good.”</p>
<p>Kazunari feels tears pricking at his eyes, mind hazy in the aftermath of his orgasm. He does know that Misumi’s still fucking him, though, and everything feels <em>so good</em>. Misumi isn't too hard, and he’s being gentle with his touches, which Kazunari is thankful for.</p>
<p>“Can I cum in you, Kazu?” Misumi hums before biting down gently onto his neck.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>,” Kazunari whines, his breathing heavy. “<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>“Mm~? You want it that bad~?” Misumi lets out a soft laugh. His breaths are getting more and more staggered. His thrusts get faster and more erratic, too, and it makes Kazunari feel crazy.</p>
<p>“S-sumi, I—” Kazunari cuts himself off with a whimper. “I need—<em>inside</em>—”</p>
<p>“‘Kay,” Misumi grunts, resting his forehead on Kazunari’s shoulderblade. “I-I’m gonna…”</p>
<p>“Please,” Kazunari gasps once more, “Sumi…!”</p>
<p>“<em>Kazu</em>,” Misumi groans as he releases, his grip on his fiancé tightening.</p>
<p>They both stay in place for a moment, breathing hard, before Misumi pulls out. Kazunari falls onto his side when he does, eyes closed, and it makes Misumi laugh a little.</p>
<p>“Ka~zu,” Misumi murmurs after a few minutes, running his fingers through Kazunari’s hair. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, okay?”</p>
<p>Kazunari hums, rolling over to face Misumi. “If Sumi carries me, I’ll think about it~.”</p>
<p>“Is that all~?” Misumi smiles brightly, swiftly picking Kazunari up bridal style. “Let’s go, then~! I’ll draw you a ba~th!”</p>
<p>“U-uwaah, Sumi, y-you can’t just—!” Despite his protest, Kazunari bursts into giggles. “O-okay, okay, fine~. Just be careful with me, ‘kay?”</p>
<p>Misumi kisses his forehead. “I’d never think about not being careful with Kazu~.”</p>
<p>Kazunari’s face turns red, and he nuzzles his face into Misumi’s shoulder.</p>
<p>            ...He decides he’ll let Misumi take care of him, just this once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they left the camera rolling</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>